thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Boys
Background Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and the Twins (aka "The Lost Boys") are fictional characters from the story of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._M._Barrie They are Peter Pan's friends and live in Neverland. For more on J.M. Barrie's characters, click here. Appearance and Personality The Lost Boys first appear in Beyond the Kingdoms, chapter 17. "All of them were filthy and wore clothes made of leaves, bark, animal skin, and whatever else they could find on the island."''TLOS IV, ch 17, p 229 It is not described how old they are, just that they are very young boys. They are a very excited bunch and behave very badly. TLOS IV, ch 17, p. 231 When Red later 'renames' them, they behave better.TLOS IV, ch 23, p 317 They like setting traps, shooting at things with their handmade bows and arrows, and fishing in Mermaid Lagoon. Because of the latter, they are very unpopular with the residing mermaids.TLOS IV, ch 18, p 240 * '''Tootles' (renamed "Tobias" by Red) : the oldest. Wears a pair of thick glasses. * Nibs ("Nathaniel") : described as 'scrappy' and 'missing the most baby teeth of all of them'. * Slightly ("Salvador") : the most sophisticated of the bunch, wears a tie made out of vines. * Curly ("Caesar") : the chubbiest of the boys, wears very tight clothes. * The Twins ("Jeffreys") : identical twins, the yongest of the group. Mother Goose nicknames them "the Boyscouts from Hades".TLOS IV, ch 17, p 233 Conner tells the Mermaids at the lagoon confidentially that he can't stand the Lost Boys either.TLOS IV, ch 18, p. 240 Story Peter takes Alex, Conner, Red, Mother Goose, Lester and the Tin Woodman to Neverland. The Lost Boys initially want to eat Lester and turn the Tin Woodman into an oven and make weapons of his metal, but Peter doesn't allow it. When they hear Tinker Bell has been kidnapped, they immediately want to help.TLOS IV, ch 17, p. 232 They have to promise the Mermaids not to fish in Mermaid Lagoon anymore in return for the Mermaids retrieving the book the Masked Man escaped into. When the twins and their friends want to travel after him, someone needs to stay in Neverland and mind the portal book. Red stays with the Lost Boys. Peter instructs them to treat her like they would their own mother.TLOS IV, ch 18, p 243 - this is what Peter tells the Lost Boys about Wendy in JM Barrie's Peter Pan. Red isn't very enthusiastic about it at first, but gets used to it quickly as the Lost Boys build her a house and 'wait on her hand and foot.' Red tells them highly altered versions of well-known fairy tales, in which she is the hero and all the other princesses (now Queens in the land of Stories) suffer hardship.TLOS IV, ch 23 p. 318 After telling them about 'Blue Riding Hood', a polished version of her own story, the Lost Boys give her some food for thought as they question why 'Blue' expected other people to help her save her prince (rather than save him herself). This gives Red the courage to try and find Charlie. Red takes the boys to the Land of Stories, where they find Charlie trapped in a magic mirror by Morina. In Morina's house, Slightly drinks a potion and turns into a toddler.TLOS IV, ch 26, p 365 - it is not mentioned if/when he turns back. When the Lost Boys look into the Mirror of Truth, they see the same boys as they are. They are reunited with Peter Pan at the end of Beyond the Kingdoms. Quotes ''"Their outer truth was as real as their inner truth."''TLOS IV, ch 26, p. 365 ''"I can't believe poor Cinderella slipped while running down the stairs at midnight, or that Snow White choked on the poisoned apple, or when Sleeping Beauty awoke, she discovered that the spindle had given her a staph infection."''TLOS IV, ch 23, p. 318 (Nibs) References Category:Minor Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Category:Male Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Humans